pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ibreaktoilets/Poetry
write 1 about me plx <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:11, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Tab is hawt, euros are not.--Goldenstar 17:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) You're the shakespeare of PvX. Goldenstar; please shut your euro face, you dirty s'way r/d. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:15, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :bludspyke — Skakid 19:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) O.o New England ftw? And i lulz at sway, ritspike is far more pwn.--Goldenstar 19:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Atleast make a haiku... Oh those damn euros Using bad eurospike How I want to bash --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:38, 5 June 2008 (EDT) I almost thought you were gonna rhyme Day with Sway :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:40, 5 June 2008 (EDT) My next piece will be coming soon Suggest subjects for it here. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:10, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :hydra --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:26, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Baby bear haters. ~~ 13:27, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::frvwfr2 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::QQ 13:30, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::The 1928 Act of Parliament concerning the labelling of petroleum-carrying vessels. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hahahhahaha. Good suggestion. ~~ 13:41, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::He'd do it. And it'd be pretty good I bet. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:42, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Probably. ~~ 13:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It is done. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:03, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And done well. Especially for a impromptu topic. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:07, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::(EC)What's Panic's grandad's limp dick got to do with the he 1928 Act of Parliament concerning the labelling of petroleum-carrying vessels? Very smexy poem tho... Rupert=Hawt 18:08{GMT}6-06-MMVIII :::::::::::His condition was caused by a cock-up (ups another pun!) where he ingested some wrongly labeled petroleum. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:10, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::<3 tab --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:20, 6 June 2008 (EDT) - The insanity is spreading... First political discussions and now this.... Since when did this become a blog/forum? Shireen former sysop 14:42, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :My next poem will be about you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Since they banned trolling, this is what people do. - 14:45, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::d. I've always had a sensitive, poetic side to me. I've just discovered that PvX is a good means of publication. My next next poem shall be about unicorns. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:47, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And... WHAT THE CRAP DO D AND C MEAN TAB?! - 14:49, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::c/d/po -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:49, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::c/po — Skakid 14:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) tbh, my monking skills are french tho ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:35, 9 June 2008 (EDT) New poem Epic. - 16:38, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:40, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Lol Do one a Rawr, Guild of Deals, and Unexist: 3 titans (douchebags; (They have to be for titans of wiki, we can only hope to achieve that status)) of wiki imo.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:34, 12 June 2008 (EDT) More subjects gogo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:30, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :subject: ups --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:33, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::done. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:36, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::another subject: any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:40, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ill do it tomorrow. sleepytime now. bai. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:41, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::bb <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:42, 16 June 2008 (EDT) MissingNo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) "Come catch me at Cinnabar Isle and I'll fuck up your save file" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:20, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :You know... that was only supposed to happen to people with Pokemon Red... but mine never did. It always turned into some other pokemon. I can't remember which now. Something random like a pidgey. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:31, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::I had blue and it fucked up mine. Whenever I looked at the hall of fame on the computer, completely random pokemon would show up, like Mew, but also Ratata... the item icons in the backpack were also hax0rzd...was pretty funny, actually. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:33, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::I had blue, and caught it a few times. It just worked like a normal pokemon for me, but with like 2 defence. I used to see stuff like level 101-255 Haunters instead of MissingNo about 50% of the time too. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:35, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::I think I might get Pokemon again. And a DS 'cause I am fucking bored with being on the fucking bus for two fucking hours every day. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:36, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Wow and I thought 30 minutes on a train was long :O ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:37, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Do it tbh. We can have wifi battles ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:38, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I was gonna buy a DS, but I was/am broke. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:39, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have been considering a DS for bloody forever. I hear cross-ocean WiFi battles are epic. - 10:40, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:40, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::In the morning, I sleep because the last stop is where I work. In the evening I try to enjoy MP3s. Meh. Also, which game should I get? afaik Diamond and Pearl were the last two released. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:41, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::They are. Doesn't really matter which you get, the only difference is which stuff you can catch, and trading for the other ones is way easier with wifi. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:42, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Platinum :0 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:43, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Which one do you have, Tabfaec? I'll just get the opposite one tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:48, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Pearl, Piancfaec -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:48, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::To be convinced to get a DS I would have to know what games are worth getting tbh. - 10:49, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Pokemon and Mario Kart are hawt. I only have those and Mario 64/Metroid Prime Hunters, which are pretty hawt too. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:50, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I thought of something... can you change languages on your DS, i.e. can you play pokemon in German? Because if you can't I probably can't play in English and that would be fucking hard. DS would become a "learning tool" AND LEARNING IS NOT FUN. - 11:41, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I can name several things that are actually incredibly fun to learn. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:49, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Dunno, I'll investigate. Isn't english your main language from being in NZ? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:53, 18 June 2008 (EDT) New topic: Regina McChink — Skakid 11:50, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :That place in Canada? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:54, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed. — Skakid 11:55, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::You should explain later. You never talk to me anymore Scrantonfaec. frowny face :(. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:58, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Skakid means the new Gaile. English is my main language, that's my point Tab, I'd be buying a DS in Germany, so likely it will be in German and likely I will be up shit creek. Knowing a little basic German doesn't help you when your Pidgeotto uses Gust and it's super effective against Dugtrio or when trying to explain the intricacies of ghost Pokemon fighting against bug type. - 12:50, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::lern2mailorder. --71.229 12:57, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^. Amazon it, it will be cheaper and hawter. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:58, 18 June 2008 (EDT) I just checked, having the DS in german mode doesn't change the games text. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:00, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :So I'll have to mail order all my games? QQ. I guess that means I can pick up the DS here though. - 13:01, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Probably. May as well mail order the DS while you're at it though tbh -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:02, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wrong plug and German mail system sucks. They try once, with no warning and if I'm not at home I have to go to the nearest mail centre, which is like a 30 minute walk away and is only open at inconvenient times. I could handle one or two German games, but all German games would be RAAAAAAAYYYYG inducing. - 13:06, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ja, das Piplup ist sehr strong. Use zwei Rare Candy on das Piplup? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:07, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Euros Tab just cant beat them, this why he hates them. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:06, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Write one about Grinchy. 20:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ups my favorite. you should get them published.--''Get Your Wood On'' Discuss 23:06, 14 September 2008 (EDT) : being dutch isnt ups, its more like being blessed :P + 'Xi ' 10:24, 24 September 2008 (EDT)